Alive
by Ai Himeno
Summary: Hidup ini adil...Tapi ada kalanya tidak adil...Dan bagiku...Adil tak adil... tidak ada yang berubah.../ "Kumohon bunuh aku..." / "Aku tidak mau." / "Hiduplah, Slaine." / Oneshot, AU.


**Alive  
**

**Aldnoah/Zero**

Drama &amp; Friendship

Warning! : Shounen ai, malexmale, Slash, OOC, AU, miss typo, dll.

.

.

.

_Hidup ini adil..._

_Tapi ada kalanya tidak adil..._

_Dan bagiku..._

_Adil tak adil... tidak ada yang berubah..._

_._

_._

_._

Seorang pemuda berjalan di bawah langit petang. Berbekal sebuah payung _transparant, _Slaine -nama remaja itu- menapak dalam hujan yang menguyur deras kota tempat tinggalnya. Ya, ia telah menjadi penduduk bumi sekarang. Sepasang manik _Cerulean_-nya memandang keatas, menemukan awan-awan kelabu pekat yang menurunkan jutaan jarum air. Membuat basah jalanan suatu komplek pemukiman lenggang dimana ia berada sekarang.

Dua kaki bersepatu _kets-_nya, membawanya melintasi jajaran bangunan modern. Rumah-rumah beraneka bentuk dan warna, menjadi pemandangannya ketika menyusuri jalur sepi. Ya, Slaine sendirian. Tiada seorang pun yang menemani. Menikmati kesunyian yang rasanya menyesakkan batin.

Pemuda bersurai_ pale goldenrod _sebahu dengan poni sedikit panjang yang membingkai wajah putihnya itu mengusap lengan untuk mengusir hawa dingin. Tubuh kurusnya hanya terbalut kaus putih tipis dan celana _jean _3/4_ magenta. _Kalau saja Slaine punya baju lebih, ia pasti pakai jaket sekarang. Jadi tidak perlu mengigil begini. Namun apa daya, mana mungkin seorang pidana sepertinya punya barang banyak 'kan? Memiliki benda sedikit tapi berguna saja bagi Slaine sudah cukup. Aah, sungguh menyebalkan. Padahal dirinya tidak kuat menghadapi cuaca ekstrim secara langsung.

Di tengah perjalanan, remaja bermarga Troyard ini tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia menemukan dua sosok melangkah santai menuju ke arahnya. Bukan, tepatnya akan melewatinya.

Dua orang asing itu lelaki dan perempuan, kelihatannya sepasang kekasih. Mereka bergandengan tangan. Saling melempar senyum mesra di bawah payung merah hati yang melindungi keduanya dari hujan. Mengumbar cinta tanpa rasa malu. Gembira sekali.

Sekilas Slaine merasa iri. Dadanya mendadak berdenyut sakit.

'_...Apakah aku akan selalu sendirian...?__'__ Inner-_nya dalam kekosongan.

Sorot matanya menerawang, teringat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang mengisi hidupnya di masa lalu. Sosok yang pernah membuat Slaine bersumpah setia padanya. Berjanji akan mengabdi dan berada di sisinya. Tetapi malah ia mengingkarinya sendiri. Melukai hati sang Tuan Putri Asseylum—ah tidak, kini panggilannya ialah Yang Mulia Asseylum, Ratu Kerajaan _Vers, Martians_.

"Sudah tiga tahun sejak perang berlalu..." kembali sang mantan bangsawan pewaris Saazbaum melihat langit sore yang mendung. "Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana, _Hime-sama?" _gumamnya mengulas senyum sendu.

Jujur, Slaine sangat merindukan perempuan berparas manis itu. Bagaimana dia berbicara, tersenyum, tertawa... seperti apa rupa wajahnya kini, ya? Bahagiakah dia di luar angkasa sana? Kalau bisa, Slaine ingin bertemu dengannya. Sekali saja... agar ia dapat mengucapkan salam serta—kata maaf.

Pasangan kekasih tadi baru saja melewati tempat Slaine berdiri. Ia masih terpaku pada panorama hujan yang mulai berubah menjadi rintikan kecil. Kemudian menggerakkan kakinya lagi menjauhi daerah tersebut. Kembali berjalan dalam hening.

Slaine melintasi jembatan yang dibangun di atas sungai besar. Ia melongok ke bawah sisi pagar. Melihat gelombang air keruh yang mengalir kencang di bawahnya. Ternyata unsur cair itu tidak selamanya bening. Pasti akan selalu ternoda dan menjadi kotor. Layaknya dirinya yang sudah berbuat dosa terlalu banyak. Hingga banyak nyawa yang harus melayang karenanya. Kilatan iris hijau semi Slaine meredup. Mengapa ia tidak mati saja setelah perang usai? Bukankah lebih baik ia menghilang, daripada hidup dalam penyesalan? Kesalahan besar yang dilakukannya dulu, hanya dapat ditembus dengan kematian 'kan?

Kenapa... Asseylum menginginkannya hidup?

Tangan kiri Slaine yang dilingkari gelang _silver_ memegang ujung pagar pembatas. Menilik dari tingginya jembatan, besarnya sungai, serta derasnya air, nampaknya bidangnya cukup dalam. Jika terjun ke bawah, ia akan menemui ajalnya, 'kan? Ia bisa mati tenggelam dan terseret arus disini, 'kan?

"Sedang apa kau, _Koumori?"_

Pertanyaan bernada datar tapi menusuk itu tertuju untuk Slaine. Membuat kepalanya berpaling ke ujung jembatan yang lain. Ia mendapati sesosok pemuda bersurai _s__addle __b__rown__,_berdiri membawa payung biru di tangan kanannya. Sepasang mata _Ruby_ Kaizuka Inaho menatap lurus Slaine yang berada dalam jarak 1,3 meter di hadapannya.

"_...Orenji?" _bisik Slaine terkejut. Tidak menyangka akan menemukan bekas musuh bebuyutannya di sana.

Remaja mantan pejabat Letnan Muda di satuan pasukan bumi terdiam. Tengah mengamati Slaine yang mematung dengan badan yang menjorok keatas pagar. "Waktumu sudah habis. Karena kau belum juga kembali, aku datang menjemputmu," katanya.

Slaine mengejap. "Aah, benar..."ia melirik ke gelang _silver _berhias lampu kecil yang memancarkan kerlipan merah. Sebuah alat pelacak yang dilengkapi perangkat khusus. Fungsinya untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Slaine ketika dirinya dibebaskan pergi keluar dari tahanan. Terima kasih pada Inaho, yang mau memintakan keringanan hukuman untuknya. Alhasil, Slaine diberikan waktu bebas selama dua jam pergi keluar dari lingkungan penjara, tiap sebulan sekali dimulai setahun lalu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Inaho kembali melemparkan pertanyaannya.

"...Melihat sungai," jawab Slaine yang kedengarannya nampak ambigu.

Kaizuka mengerutkan alis samar di atas ekspresi _stoic-_nya. "...apa ada sesuatu yang menarik?" dia berjalan mendekati Slaine.

Troyard menegakkan badannya, mengalihkan pandangan ke sungai lagi. "Hu'um, gelombang airnya cukup kuat dan sepertinya dalam," balasnya berusaha bersikap wajar. Tidak ingin niat awalnya terbongkar.

Manik delima Inaho meniti raut muka Slaine yang sedikit tersembunyi oleh poni rambutnya. Instingnya menyadari hal ganjil. "…Jangan katakan kau ingin menjatuhkan diri ke sungai ini."

Tepat. Tebakan yang sangat akurat. Slaine menghembuskan nafas kesal, merasa percuma mencoba membohongi Inaho, sang ahli analisis situasi. Lelaki berkemeja putih, _blazer,_ dan celana hitam itu selalu tahu pada akhirnya.

"Sampai kapan kau terus berpikir untuk mati, _Koumori?"_ ujar Inaho.

"Sampai menjadi kenyataan," tegas Slaine cepat.

Inaho menatap Slaine di sebelahnya yang balik memandangnya tajam. "Tidakkah kau lelah membayangkannya?"

"Apa urusannya denganmu?!" bentak Slaine. "Ini hidupku, kau tidak berhak mengaturku!"

"Aku tidak mengaturmu," tanggap Inaho tenang. "Hanya bersimpati."

"Simpati? —Ooh, jadi kau kasihan padaku?" sarkas Slaine menyeringai sinis. "Kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak membunuhku saja waktu itu?! Kenapa kau biarkan aku hidup?!"

Kaizuka junior mendesah. "Sudah kubilang, Asseylum-_san _yang—"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI KEINGINANNYA ITU!" teriak Slaine keras. Tanpa sadar melepas genggaman payungnya hingga jatuh terlupakan.

Inaho diam. Membiarkan remaja yang lebih tua darinya meluapkan emosinya.

"_Hime-sama_—tidak pernah datang mengunjungiku…" lirih Slaine seraya menundukkan kepala. Tidak menghiraukan rintik hujan yang mulai membasahi bajunya. "Dia tidak pernah sekalipun menghubungiku—" matanya terasa panas, berembun tipis. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya.

"—Kh—bukankah itu berarti dia membenciku?" lanjutnya bersuara parau.

Manik _crimson _Inaho memperhatikan tampang Slaine yang tertutup poni rambutnya. Dia juga mendapati bahu pemuda ramping itu gemetaran. Seakan menahan kemarahan—kesedihan dalam relung kalbunya. _'Semenderita inikah dirimu, Koumori…?' _batinnya prihatin.

"Aku sudah tak memiliki apapun lagi…" penglihatan Slaine mengkabut, siap mengeluarkan air mata. "Semuanya hilang… pergi… makanya kumohon…" pintanya dengan sangat. Sungguh, ia lelah— tidak sanggup menjalani hidup yang kosong dan menyakitkan ini. Slaine ingin pulang, ingin berjumpa kembali dengan ayah-ibunya di surga sana. Walau pasti dirinya bakal masuk neraka. Namun, asal lenyap dari dunia ini, tidak masalah.

"Kabukanlah… bunuh aku…."

"—Tidak mau."

Balasan cepat serta monoton barusan menggema di telinga Troyard. Membuatnya mengangkat wajah, menatap Inaho kaget.

Kaizuka bungsu berdiri tegap memandang Slaine lurus, tajam, dan dalam. Ekspresi muka datarnya sedikit mengeras, marah. Baru pertama kali ini Slaine melihatnya. Padahal biasanya selalu kaku seperti topeng polos.

"Aku tidak mau membunuhmu," tolak Inaho tegas.

"Me—ngapa?"

"Hidup hanya sekali, Slaine," ucap Inaho meninggalkan _nick-name _yang sering digunakannya untuk memanggil Slaine. Menunjukkan bila dia serius menanggapi pembicaraan ini. "Kau ingin menyia-nyiakan nyawa yang sudah diperjuangkan oleh teman-temanmu yang gugur di pertempuran terakhir?"

Slaine terperanggah, membulatkan mata kejut.

"Ingatlah, mereka yang setia padamu. Mereka yang bersedia mengikuti perintahmu," Inaho maju selangkah. "Mereka yang menyayangimu…"

Bayangan Asseylum, Lemrina, Harklight, Saazbaum, Edelritto, dan para _Martians _lainnya, bermunculan di benak Slaine.

"Apa kau ingin mati begitu saja, setelah mereka berjuang agar kau dapat hidup bahagia?" sambung Inaho menatap manik _Cerulean _di depannya yang bergetir pedih.

Perlahan Slaine menggelengkan kepalanya. "—Tidaak—Bukaan—"

"Makanya hiduplah, Slaine," Inaho mensejajarkan tautan mata mereka. Entah sejak kapan tinggi badannya melebihi Slaine beberapa centi. "Jalani harimu dengan tulus, carilah kebahagiaan dan hilangkan rasa penyesalan di hatimu. Aku yakin mereka tidak ingin melihatmu menderita begini," tuturnya bersuara rendah halus. "Hiduplah untuk mereka. Hiduplah juga untuk dirimu sendiri."

Jemari Inaho terulur menyibak poni pirang basah yang menghalanginya meniti wajah putih Slaine. Dia mengusap pipinya lembut sarat menenangkan.

"Tersenyumlah, buat mereka senang di alam sana…" ujar Inaho sambil tersenyum tipis. Menatap lembut remaja di hadapannya.

Air mata Slaine bercucuran, mulai menggenangi muka merahnya. Ia menangis. Perasaan sedih, kesal, marah, bercampur aduk menyesakkan dadanya. Slaine mengangkupkan kedua tangan ke wajahnya. Terisak keras, menyesal telah melupakan hal yang terpenting.

Inaho menggiring payungnya untuk melindungi Slaine dari hujan. Kemudian menarik tubuh kurus itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dia mengusap pelan punggung yang bergetar lirih. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan demi meringankan beban batin sang Troyart. Slaine tersentuh, tanpa sadar membalas dekapan Inaho. Ia mencengkram _blazer _depan Inaho erat. Menenggelamkan wajah basahnya ke ceruk leher sang Kaizuka. Kembali menangis sunyi.

Keduanya terdiam di posisi sama sampai hujan reda. Meninggalkan jejak becek serta bau air yang menyejukkan udara sekitar. Inaho memejamkan mata mendengarkan suara tangis Slaine yang berubah sayup-sayup. Membiarkan lelaki itu mencurahkan duka dalam rengkuhannya hingga puas.

Tak lama, Slaine memisahkan diri. Ia melepas pelukan mereka dengan pelan. Inaho memperhatikan tingkahnya intens.

"Menyedihkan sekali… kau harus melihatku menangis begini…" serak Slaine sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Siapapun memiliki kelemahan, tidak ada salahnya menunjukkan pada orang lain," kata Inaho bermuka datar lagi.

Slaine mendongak. "Ekspresi datarmu memuakkan…" celetuknya sebal. Padahal, ia sedikit terhibur pada sikap lembut Inaho barusan. Tapi malah langsung kembali berlaku kaku dan acuh. Rasanya Slaine sangat ingin meninjunya.

"Ayo kembali, para sipir bisa ribut kalau kau pergi terlalu lama," ajak Inaho seraya mengambil payung _transparent _yang dibuang Slaine. Lalu menutup dan melipatnya rapi bersama payung miliknya.

Troyard menghela nafas pelan. Benar juga, waktu bebasnya sudah habis. Ia akan terkurung lagi di sel tahanannya yang sempit. Sendirian dan kesepian.

"Aku akan berkunjung lagi."

Ucapan Inaho membuat Slaine tercengang. Ia menatap remaja yang lebih muda darinya lekat.

"Saat itu, mari kita mengobrol dan bermain catur sepuasnya," janji Inaho tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya. Memastikan ikrarnya akan dia tepati.

Dada Slaine bergemuruh kecil. Tidak menyangka ungkapan Inaho menimbulkan ketenangan dalam hatinya. "Aku menantikannya," balasnya tersenyum tulus. Menampakan binar kehidupan yang mulai menghiasi matanya.

"Bagus, sebaiknya aku tidak menemukanmu berwajah muram seperti tiga tahun ini," Inaho membalikkan badan, berjalan duluan menuju ujung jembatan awal dia datang.

Slaine merengut. "Ooh, maaf saja kalau aku selalu mengabaikanmu," jengkelnya mengikuti Inaho di belakang. Memang benar, selama ini bila Inaho menjenguknya, ia kerap menganggapnya tidak ada.

"Kumaafkan, kok, _Koumori._"

"Sialan kau, _Orenji-iro!"_

.

.

.

_Kupikir…._

_Berbagi perasaan pada orang lain…_

_Memang tidak ada salahnya…_

_Cukup adil juga…_

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

Baru pertama bikin, gara-gara nonton endingnya Aldnoah/Zero, aku jadi terinspirasi membuat fic singkat ini XDD

Semoga memuaskan para penggemar A/Z sekalian. Khususnya pecinta InahoxSlaine

Berkenan meninggalkan review mina-san?

_Onegai-shimasu_


End file.
